MouseGuard Fall:1152 (My version)
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: This is my version of MouseGuard Fall:1152. Sorry. I stink at summaries.


**MouseGuard: Fall 1152 (my version)**

**A/N: Before I begin my first ever story, Please note. I don't own MouseGuard, or it's charaters, storyline, and setting. They belong to David Petersan. I only own my OCs. Now, one with the show!**

Chapter 1: Merchant and the snake

_**Mice struggle to survive and thrive in the world with harsh weather conditions and dangerous predators. And thus the Mouseguard was made. Serving as escorts, bodyguards, scouts, pathfinders, and weather watchers, for the mice. They protect the mice going for one village to the next. They once serve as soldiers during the Winter War agianst the Weasel warlord two seasons ago. With the war over, the Mouse Territories is no longer as toubled. Dispite this, there are still many dangers everyday. The guards have many skills to keep they're border safe. They help find new routes from one village to another, lead shippments of goods and supplies saftly from one town to the next, and protect the mouse territories from evil.**_

It was Autum in the Mouse Territories. the leaves changed to yellow, and orange, and the weather grew colder, which means, Winter is approching. A tan mouse with a straw hat was pulling a cart of rice. He was a merchant who carry grain from Rootwallow to Barkstone. Normally, the Guard would escorts traders like him safely to they're destination. But instead, he desided to go alone. Which is the worst thing a mouse would do. As he pulled the heavy cart, he started to feel exhausted.

"Man, I'm getting too old for this." The merchant said while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I think I should rest for bit, when I'll be on by way."

The merchant stop by a tree and parked the cart next to him. He lied down, and rested. Unknown to him, a shadow appear in front of the mercahant. Awaken from his nap, he said, 'Huh? Who's there?" Before he know it, the shadow shallowed him whole without a single sound.

(**A few Hours later**)

As soon as words of the missing merchant reached Lockhaven, Gwendolyn and her brother Richard, send 4 of they're best guards to find him, Lieam, a redfur mouse wearing a green cape with a short sword and the youngest of the Guards, Kenzie, a tall gray mouse wearing a purple cape with a staff, and is known for his intellect and cleverness in battle, Saxon, a brown mouse with a red cape with a long sword, and he think ahead with his sword rather that his head, and finally, Edward, a tan mouse with a birght orange cape and carry a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a dagger, and is known for his archery skills and he never misses his target.

The 4 mice travel along the same path the merchant take before he vanish. "Gwendolyn said you would brief us once we were on the trail Kenzie." Lieam siad to Kenzie. "So tell us, why have four of the Guard's finest been dispiscted? Lieam ask Kenzie in concern. Kenzie replayed " A mouse haling grain took the path from Rootwallow to Barkstone without escort. We need to find the missing grain mouse. Seems he never reached his destination." Saxon short in contempt. "If you ask me, we won't find find at this rate." He complaned to the others, "We're miles away from Barkstone and that fool's nowhere to be seen." "That's is why we're finding him Saxon." Edward said to Saxon. "He couldn't just vanish into thin air." Soon the search party stop next to a huge tree. "We sould keep moving." Saxon said to the other Guard's. Kenzie replied, "I agree with you Saxon, but I think one of us need to see _where_ to go to." Lieam, being the agile climber, climbed up to one of the branches of the tree to see whre his comrads should go next. Kiezie called out to him. "See anything up there Lieam?" Lieam spotted something in the distance, It was the merchant's cart. "Hey guys, I see a cart overthere!" He called to the others while pointing the way to the cart.

Soon, the group reached the cart. It have been turn on it's side, spilling the grain, and one on the handle was broken off. Saxon draw his sword and jumped on top the chart in chase of trouble and Edward readied his bow with a arrow. Kenzie examine the cart for signs of attacks. "Hmmm." Kenzie though. "The grain is still here, but there's no sign of the merchant.". Kenzie looked around for something. "It chould be a carnivore, but there is not a single stain of blood around. Not even a drop." Lieam saw the sun going down. "We're losing daylight." Kenzie, knowing finding a missing mouse at night would be dangreous cause of the dangers of owls, agreed with Lieam. "we can find him at night. we need to wait til morning." Saxon, agree with the idea. "We'll camp here for the night. Each of us will stay up for a hour in chase of trouble and we'll switch places." " That's a great idea Saxon." Edward said to Saxon. Saxon said to the outher Guards while explaning the plan," Lieam, you take first watch, I'll take second, Edward, you'll take third, and Kenzie, you take fouth. Agreed?" "Agreed. " The other replayed to Saxon.

That very night, Lieam was standing watch while Kenzie, Saxon and Edward was sleeping. Hour, after hour, the Guards took turn standing watch while the others went to sleep. Later before dawn, Kenzie woke up Edward while whispering. "Hey, Edward, wake up." Edward shorted a bit and woke up with sleepy eyes. he yawned and said, "What is it Kenzie, is it my turn to be on watch?" "No". Kenzie answered. "I believed Saxon found something." Edward, now wide awake when he heard that, was interested. "Really? What he found?" "Come see for yourself.' Kenzie told Edward. "Should we wake Lieam?" Edward said while pointing to Lieam who was sleeping. Kenzie said to him, "Na, let him sleep. I'm sure he'll wake up by daybreak." Edward, looked at Lieam, and loked back to Kenzie. "okay. Show me what Saxon found." "Follow Me". As soon and Kenzie said this, Edward grabed his quiver and bow and followed Kenzie.

As soon as drawn brakes, a few glares of tthe Sun woke Lieam from his sleep. Lieam yawned and streached for a bit. But then, he found out that Saxon, Kenzie and Edward was not with him. "Saxon"? Lieam called out while he drew his short sword. "Kenzie?' He called again as to ran down the path to catch up with the 3 mice. "Edward?" As soon as Lieam found Saxon, Kenzie and Edward, Kenzie motions Lieam to keep quiet and get down. Saxon crouched down with his sword drawn and Edward have his bow and arrow at the ready. Saxan found a trail of grain." He said queitly as possible. "And the trail leads this way." Saxon added. "Yeah, whatever took out missing friend, went the same way." Edward aslo added. The trail of grain stopped at a hole. The quartet (meaning four), soon stopped when they heard a hiss. They only one creature that can make that sound: a snake! In a flash, a milksnake slittered out of the underbrush and surround the group. Milksnakes, though not venemous, can strike it's prey (namely mice) in a blink of an eye. As soon as the snake rear's it's back to strike, Saxon, while swinging his sword, cut one of the snakes lower fangs. Edward fired his arrow which his the snakes body causing it to hiss in pain. Kenzie jumped on the smakes head and use his staff to shut the snake's mouth close but for a moment. "I can't hold it forever!" Kenzie shouted to his fellow Guards. "We need to fall back!" Lieam soon saw a hallow tree which they can find in "There in that tree!" he shouted while pointing to the tree. "This way! Hurry!" "You guys go, I'll catch up!" Said Edward while readying another arrow. The 3 mice ran to the tree which have a knothole the size of the mice. Edward draw another arrow and fired it at the snake, this time at one of it's eye, the arrow hit the snake's right eye, and the snake hissed in fury and in pain. Though the arrow didn't go deep enough to the brain, it did buy Edward enough time to join his brothers in arms. The snake looked at Edward in anger for what he did to it's eye, and try to get him. Luckiliy for Edward, to made it the the knothole in time. Knowing that the knothole was to small for the smake, it hissed angrily and stlittered around the tree, waiting for them to come out. Kenzie said to the others, "We'll wait in here til the snake leave and we'll get the drop on it later." "We should've killed that snake when we got the chance." Saxon growled in anger. "Don't worry Sanxon" Edward said to Saxon, trying to calm him out. "You'll get yout chance." Lieam, thinking there's no way out, said to the others. "are you all nuts? There's no way we'll defeat that snake. Now _or_ later." "we'll be it's lunch." Kenzie placed his paw on Lieam's soulder and said, "You forget Lieam, back in Lockhaven there's a saying carved in the stone: It's matter's not _what_ you fight, but what you fight _for_." That was true. the saying have become the MouseGuard's motto since those words were carved.

Later, Saxon came back a while to see if the snake was still there, returned. "Is the snake still there, Sax?" Kenzie said to Saxon. "No." Saxon reported. "I think it's gone." Lieam sighed in relief. At lest now they can focus on the task at hand by finding the merchant. "Good." Lieam said. "Now let find that merchant and get out of here." The 4 Guards came out of the tree and saw a couple of holes in the ground. one on them have a trail of rice. "Those holes are where the grain and the path led us to." Kenzie said to his companions. "One of them should have our missing merchant." They reached the first hole as fast as their legs should carry them. Kenzie, Saxon and Edward, looked carefully into the hole while Lieam stood guard with his short sword drawn. "Is it our missing mouse in that hole?" Lieam asked the others. Kenzie, Saxon and Edward moved closely to the hole and find what shocked them. "No." Saxon said to Lieam. "It's not the merchant, it's eggs!" What Soxan said was true. In the hole was a cluster of snake eggs which means trouble for future travelers and merchants if not disposed of. "Come on, we must get rid of them or they'll pose a treat to future travelers." Saxon said to Kenzie and Edward as he drew his sword and drive into the pit. Kenzie followed Saxon while saying, "Saxon, what for me." Saxon and Kenzie smashed the eggs and kill the young snakes with their swrod and staff. Edward, drew his arrow and aimed at one of the young snakes and said to Kenzie and Saxon, "Hey, save some for me." And fired his arrow at the snake, killing it instantly. While this was going on, Lieam found something in the sand, it was part of the merchant hat. It was close to another hole. Lieam move to the hole as quiet as a mouse (**Which is ironic cause he is mouse**), but as to got closer to the hole, he heard a hiss again from the hole. Aa the looked into the hole, the jumped back in surpise. It was the milk snake that Edward blinded it's right eye from earlier. It was in the hole after it failed to get the mice when they went into the tree. The snake emerge from the hole and tower over Lieam and loked at him with it's left good eye. Edward, who heard the hiss, saw Lieam in trouble. Edward rush to his aid while saying, "Hang on Lieam!" Edward was about to readied another arrow from his quiver, but to his shock, he was out of arrows. He used up his last couple of arrows on the snake hatchlings. "Uh oh" Edward said to himself in horror as the snake switched from Lieam to Edward. "I'm in trouble."

Just as the snake was about to strike Edward to avenged it's right eye, Lieam shout to the snake bravely. "Hey! It's me you want! Come and get me!" The milksnake soon switched it's target from Edward back to Lieam with angry eyes (or eye in case). Lieam's face was in determination as the snake was about to strike Kenzie's words still buzzing in his head, he yelled a battlecry as soon the the snake's mouth open and strikes at blinding speed. Lieam used one od the snake's fang as a handhold, stand ad it's mouth and used his short sword to strike the snake in the brain. The snake die instintly and hit the ground with a 'thud'. Inside the hole, Kenie and Saxon stopped hacking and slashing with the dead snake hachlings around them when the heard the thud. "Saxon id the hear something?" Saxon replied "Yes, sounds like Lieam's in trouble." Saxan and Kenzie climbed out the hole with Saxon saying "Hang on Lieam, we're coming!" Edward,Saxon, and Kenzie worked togther it get Lieam out of the dead snake by his legs. "One minaite we you alone, and the next we find you in a mouth of a snake?" Saxon said. As soon as they got Lieam out, Edward spoke severly to Lieam. "Lieam that was the most reckless and Idoitc thing I've ever seen in my entire life! You chould've been killed." Lieam, covered with a bit of snake drool and blood, replied, "Hey, at lest I killed the snake, didn't I?" Edward looked at the snake. he's expression soon softed. "Well, yes. You did. It was reckless, but brave nonetheless." he said while rubbing his head. You see, Edward treated Lieam like a little brother, and Lieam liked it. Saxon cut open the snake's stomach with his sword. "Look like we found our missing mechant." Kenzie said grimly. " Or what's left of sould give him a proper burial." Edward suggested. "All in favor, say 'aye'." "Aye." Said the guards sadly.

Soon, Kenzie, Saxon, Lieam, and Edward, bury the merchant on a grave made with stones they found and a stick to placed the scrap of the straw-hat, they continue their quest with Lieam pulling the grain cart.

"Hey, Kenzie, did Rand ever killed a snake before?" Saxon said to Kenzie. Kenzie answered, "No, but he save your life more times than could be counted." "Yeah, and with that broken leg of his, I doubt he'll be coming out of Lockhaven anytime soon." Edward said to Saxon. Rand, was the Guard's shield-bearer, and is in charge of mantaining defences in Lockhaven. His right leg was broken during the Winter War 2 years ago, and was forced to stay in Lockhaven til his leg healed up. Lieam spoked to the others, wondering. "Why can't we bury him somewhere else? What about his wife? Would we tell her about what happen?" "I don't think so Lieam." Kenzie said to Lieam quietly. "we're going to Barkstone." Lieam was surpise by this. "Barkstone? But why?" Lieam asked confused. Kenzie handed a foulded piece of parchment from is cloak while saying, "You see our missing mouse was a tratior." Edward was shocked. "A tratior? Why would the merchent be a tratior?" "Good question Edward, I found this in the merchant's grain yesterday. It's a map of Lockhaven." Kenzie answered to Edward. Now, Edward was surpised. What would a map, and a map of Lockhaven no lest be doing in a chart full of grain?Kenzie continue by saying, "And if we found the merchant still alive, I knew Saxon would've killed him where he stood." Saxon have a angry expression on his face while gripping his sword. If they found the merchant still breathing, he wound've ended his life. Kenzie unfoulded the parchment revealing the map of Lockhaven. "And I want to know who's giving out our secrets to and why." Kenzie finshed. Edward said to Kenzie in consern. "I'm sure we'll find out, when we do find the trarior, we'll be ready." Edward said severly. Whoever this tratior is, it's definely from within there own ranks.


End file.
